


Goodbye

by Mandy_Shojo



Category: Liar! Scheming Socialites, ダウト～嘘つきオトコは誰？～ | Doubt ~Usotsuki Otoko wa Dare?~ | Liar! Uncover the Truth (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Class Differences, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 12:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Shojo/pseuds/Mandy_Shojo
Summary: Contains spoilers for Liar! Scheming Socialites. What if Sosuke admitted his lie before our MC found out?





	Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Unless you want to be spoiled, do not read this if you have not finished the 8th Liar in Scheming Socialites! Anyway, I found inspiration for this story while reading Sosuke's ends in my replay. Hope you enjoy!

While cooking a meal for MC, I sit wallowing in my feelings of guilt. I can't believe I fell in love with her. She was just supposed to just be a way to get money so that my family could live a good life. Shotaro is also vying for her attention, and, unlike me, he's always been sincere in his affections and has a life that her parents will approve of. I have to tell her the truth.

After we finish enjoying our meal together, I have worked up the courage to tell her the truth.

"We need to talk. The truth is... I've been using you for money." I notice tears coming to her eyes. "I've actually never been well off, and my family is in a ton of debt. I was hoping that I could marry you and be able to help my family. But now... I've fallen in love with you for real, and I had to tell you the truth."

"I had my doubts. I'm upset with you, but I'm glad you came out with the truth yourself. And, while what you did is wrong, I can understand it in these circumstances."

"I guarantee you that Shotaro is a good man who will make you happy. I'll move out of the way, but just this once - may I kiss you?"

She nods her head and we share a sweet kiss.

_Goodbye._


End file.
